The story of three
by flammatta
Summary: What if in CoLS in the library, Sebastian saw Clary? What would change? read to find out. rated M. R
1. Bad Angels

**so here is the first chapter of my fist MI story. hope you like it. words in bold below the line are straight from the book and belong to the amazing cassandra Clare, everything else is mine. i really hope you like it cause this thing took a lot of work and planning. it took three days just to copy of the section from the book cause im so busy. please review! (:**

* * *

**The rattling gold elevator stopped at the third floor of the institute; Clary took a deep breath and stepped out in the hallway. The place was, as Alec and Isabelle had promised her it would be, deserted and quiet. The traffic on York Avenue outside was a soft murmur. She imagined she could hear the brush of dust motes against one another as they danced in the window light. Along the wall were pegs where the residents of the institute hung their coats when they came inside. One of Jace's black jackets still dangled from a hook, the sleeves empty and ghostly.**

**With a shiver she set off down the hallway. She could remember the first time Jace had taken her down these corridors, his careless light voice telling her about shadowhunters, about Idris, about the whole secret world she had never known existed. She had watched him as he talked-covertly, she thought, but she knew now that Jace noticed everything-watching the light glint off his pale hair, the quick movements of his graceful hands, the flex of the muscles in his arms as he'd gestured.**

**She reached the library without encountering another shadowhunter and pushed the door open. The room still gave her the same shiver it had the first time she'd seen it. Circular because it was built inside a tower, the library had a second floor gallery, railed, that ran along the midpoint of the walls, just above the rows of bookshelves. The desk Clary still thought of as Hodge's rested in the center of the room, carved from a single slab of oak, the wide surface rested on the backs of two kneeling angels. Clary half-expected Hodge to stand up behind it, his keen-eyed raven, Hugo, perched on his shoulder.**

**Shaking off the memory,she headed quickly for the circular stair case at the far end of the room. She was wearing jeans and rubber-soled sneakers, and a soundless rune was carved into her ankle; the silence was almost eerie as she bounded up the steps and onto the gallery. There were books up here too, but they were locked away behind glass cases. Some looked very old, their covers frayed, their bindings reduced to a few strings. others were clearly books of dark or dangerous magic-_Unspeakable Cults, The Demon's Pox, A Practical Guide to Raising the Dead._**

**Between the locked bookshelves were glass display cases. Each held something of rare and beautiful workmanship-a delicate glass falcon whose stopper was an enormous emerald; a crown with a diamond in the center that did not look as if it could fit any human head; a pendant in the shape of an angel whose wings were clockwork cogs and gears; and in the last case, just as Isabelle had promised, a pair of gleaming gold rings shaped like curling leaves, the faerie work as delicate as baby's breath.**

**The case was locked, of course, but the Opening rune-Clary biting her lip as she drew it, carefull not to make it too powerfull lest the glass burst apart and bring people running-unsnapped the lock. Carefully she eased the case open. It was only as she slid her stele back in her pocket that she hesitated.**

**Was this really her? Stealing from the Clave to pay the Queen of the Fair Folk, whose promises, as Jace had told her once, were like scorpions, with a barbed sting in the tail?**

**She shook her head as if to clear the doughnuts away-and froze. The door to the library was opening. She could hear the creak of wood, muffled voices, footsteps. Without another thought she dropped to the ground, flattening herself against the cold wooden floor of the gallery.**

**"You were right, Jace," came a voice-cooly amused, and horribly familiar-from below. "The place is deserted."**

**The ice that had been in Clary's veins seemed to crystallize, freezing her in place. She could not move, could not breathe. She had not felt a shock this intense since she had seen her father run a sword through Jace's chest. Very slowly she inched towards the edge of the gallery and looked down.**

**And bit down on her lip savagely to keep from screaming.**

**The sloping roof above rose to a point and was set with a glass skylight. sunlight poured down through the glass skylight, lighting a portion of the floor like a spotlight on a stage. She could see that the chips of glass and marble and bits of semi-precious stone that were inlaid in the floor formed a design-the Angel Raziel, the cup and the sword. Standing directly on top of one of the Angel's outspread wings was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.**

**Sebastian.**

**So this was what her brother looked like. _Really_ looked like, alive and moving and animated. A pale face, all angles and planes,tall and slim in black gear. His hair was silvery white, not dark as it had been when she had first seen him, dyed to match the color of the real Sebastian Verlac. His own pale color suited him eyes were black and snapping with life and energy. The last time she'd seen him, floating in a glass coffin like Snow White, one of his hands had been a bandaged stump. Now that hand was whole again,with a silver bracelet glittering on the wrist,but nothing visible showed that it had ever been damaged-and more than damaged, had been _missing_.**

**And there beside him, golden hair shimmering in the pale sunlight, was Jace. Not Jace as she had imagined him so often over the past two weeks-beaten or bleeding or suffering or starving, locked away in some dark cell, screaming in pain or calling out for her. This was Jace as she remembered him, when she let herself remember-flushed and healthy and vibrant and beautiful. His hands were careless in the pockets of his jeans, his Marks visible through his white T-shirt. Over it was thrown an unfamilliar tan suede jacket that brought out the undertones to his skin. He tipped his head back, as if enjoying the feeling of sun on his face. "I'm always right, Sebastian," he said. "You ought to know that about me by now."**

**Sebastian gave him a measured look, and then a smile. Clary stared. It had every appearance of being a real smile. But what did she know? Sebastian had smiled at her before,and that had turned out to be one big lie. "So where are the books on summoning? Is there any order to the chaos here?"**

**"Not really. It's not alphabetized. It follows Hodge's special system."**

**"Isn't he the one I killed? Inconvenient, that," said Sebastian. "Perhaps I should take the upstairs level and you the downstairs?"**

**He moved towards the staircase that led to the gallery. Clary's heart began to pound with fear. She associated Sebastian with murder, blood, pain, and terror. She knew that Jace had fought him and won once but had nearly died in the process himself. In a hand-to-hand fight she would never beat her brother. Could she fling herself from the gallery railing to the floor without breaking a leg? And if she did, what would happen then? What would Jace do?**

She watched in horror as Sebastian started to ascend the stairs. she looked around frantically for a place to hide, but found nothing. As quietly as she could she shuffled backwards till she could go no farther. The whole time her heart pounded against her ribcage so loud she was she the white haired boy nearing the top of the stairs could hear its uneven rhythm.

Once he got to the top he would see her, and it would all be over. Tears threatened to overcome her. her whole body shook in fear. She looked for anything to use for a weapon, but couldn't find anything that would help her. She tried to think of anything to help her survive this mess but found nothing, and anyways, it was too late.

She watched in utter horror as Sebastian reached the top of the stairs, and spotted her. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." He said smugly. "Hello sister, dear."

* * *

**so what did you think? please review. next chapter will be out in less than a week after i get two reviews. see ya later!**

**-flammatta (:**


	2. Crocodille Tears

**here it is hope you like it. sorry itwas kind of late, well, not really cause it hasn't been a week yet... oh well ill shut up know so you can read. **

* * *

"What?" Clary heard Jace shout, but she was already on her feet ready to defend herself. Sebastian chuckled cruelly and started to walk towards her in a predatory like way. He knew she was trapped and had nowhere to go, so he took his time coming to grab her.

"Well Jace," said Sebastian. "It looks as if the institute wasn't as empty as you thought." He almost had her. She knew she should have been trying to move, to get away, but she was paralyzed with fear.

"What do you me-" Jace started, stepping out from under the gallery floor to see what Sebastian was talking about. When his eyes locked on Clary he froze, his mouth open agape. "Clary," he whispered.

"Yes Jace, my dear sister Clarissa is here."

Using Sebastian's distraction to her advantage, Clary quickly tried to duck past him and break for the door. He was too quick, though, and he intercepted her, backing her up a little too far and making her flip over the banister. Clary screamed as she fell backwards, but instead of hitting the hard, cold floor, she landed into a pair of familiar, strong, arms that quickly tightened around her petite body.

She immediately relaxed into Jace's arms. She felt so at home, so safe and comfortable with him that she forgot about her current situation for a second. When she heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she shot out of her reverie and struggled to get out of Jace's arms so she could make a brake for it. But her struggles were futile, Jace wouldn't loosen his grip on her.

"Stop struggling, Clary." He scolded her as if she were a child. His tone shocked her into stillness, Jace had never spoken to her like that, it wasn't like him at all. Jace would never hold her against her will, either. It scared her even more than the fact that Sebastian was only about fifteen feet away. _How could he do this to me?_ She thought. The one thing she knew for sure, out of all the jumbled up thoughts frantically flying through her mind, was that this was not her Jace.

Her Jace didn't feel cold when he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't tell her to stop trying to get away from Sebastian. In fact, her Jace would have protected her from the heartless fiend that was her brother. Her Jace was gone, or hidden deep in the recess of the mind of what was now in his place. The Jace that was there now held her against her will, keeping her exposed to Sebastian. His hands pressed into her harder as she struggled, and soon it started to hurt. So bad that she unwillingly let out a small whimper.

Jace's hands immediatly loosened on her lessening the pain. "I'm sorry, Clary, I didn't mean to hurt you." Surprisingly, he sounded genuinely sorry. Not like how she expected him to sound at all. "You just need to stop struggling." She insinctively glanced at Sebastian, waiting impatiently by the stairs. Jace saw it and said, "He's not going to hurt you."

"That's why he pushed me over the railing." Clary mumbled. Jace apparently had heard it and sighed.

"He didn't mean it." Jace said halfheartedly.

Clary started to say something, but was interrupted by Sebastian. "I hate to break this up," He gestured to Clary and Jace. "But, we need to decide how were going to deal with this, Jace." He pointed to Clary like she was some boring object.

Jace sat her down, but kept one arm wrapped around her waist. "What's there to do about her?" Asked Jace.

"Well, we can't just leave her here, she knows too much."

"Then why don't we take her with us?" Jace suggested cheerfully.

"No," She said through chattering teeth.

"Why not little sister?" Asked Sebastian as he inched his way towards her. She flinched and struggled to get loose, only causing Jace to tighten his hold on her. "We can't let you go so you can tell everyone that you saw us, now can we?" His tone was slightly amused.

"I won't," She whispered.

"What was that?" He was nearly a foot away.

"I won't!" She sobbed. Hating herself for showing weakness in front of him. "Tell, I mean." Jace had to hold her up as all the fear and hurt and worry and frustration came crashing down on her, causing her knees to give way. He stroked her hair tenderly as tears streamed down her face.

"Sshhh, Clary. Don't cry." He whispered to her. The way he said it reminded her of her Jace, the one that she wanted back so desperately. This only made her cry more though, knowing that an imposter was in his body. "Oh, Clary," He kissed her hair and she felt sick and peace at the same time. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested at the small of her back and the other was fisted in her hair. She buried her face in his chest sobbed for him and for all the stress she was going through. It wasn't like her at all to look so vulnerable in public, but she was just to tired to care. And so she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She cried until she couldn't cry any more. And by that time she was so exhausted that she was only half conscience of what happened next.

"Grab her and let's go." Sebastian said.

"What if she fights us?"

"I don't think she's going to be able to fight anything."

"I mean later."

"Then we'll deal with it later."

Jace came over, with Clary in his arms, and touched Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian touched a ring on his hand.

Then they were gone.

* * *

**So what did you think? please tell me. now i know clary and jace were a bit OoC, but you got to remember that this was a very emotional chapter for them. they will be more like themselves later. i promise. but i kind of like the way i potrayed clary. i feel like it shows how exhausted and scared she is. thisisn't as long as i hoped it would be, but i really wanted to get this in to you. and i kind of hate my ending, but i can't quite figure out how i want it to go, so i guess this will do.**

**next chapter will be within a week after i get four more reviews.**

**-flammatta**


	3. Guilt and Remorse

**Okay i am soooooooo sorry about updating by my promised date, but i was so busy i didn't havethe time to write. this is short, but i wanted to get it to you as fast as i could. but at least it only 24 words away from 1000, so not extremely short, eh. i am going to shut up now so you can read.**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.

Clary awoke to a horrible pounding in her head. She was in a queen sized bed, in an unfamiliar room. There were no windows and three doors. She was guessing there was one to a bathroom, one to a closet, and one leading outside of the room.

She hopped out of bed only to immediately sit back down because of the vertigo that she instantly experienced. Once her dizziness subsided, she stood back up and managed to wobble over to the closest door like a drunken man. She reached out and turned the handle to see a small bathroom on the other side. She closed the door and went to the next one (which she was guessing would be leading to the way out, for the only other door was actually a set so would most likely be the closet). When she turned the handle it wouldn't budge.

_Locked,_ Clary thought, _Great. No way to escape out my prison now._

She went over to the closet to find it empty. The room was about just as bare as the closet. It consisted of the bed, a side table, and a mahogany vanity. The bathroom consisted of a glass shower, a black marble sink, a mirror, a medicine cabinet, and a huge built-in bathtub.

Clary walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. She waited till the water was scolding hot before stripping down and getting in. She let the water soak into her skin while she thought about how she was going to escape.

Sebastian and Jace were sure to be back soon, and she needed a plan before then. She didn't know how long she was unconscious since they discovered her at the library, but it couldn't have been long, right? And surely everyone back home would be looking for her, right? Thinking of everyone in New York brought a sharp pang to her chest. First off, she knew Simon, Isabelle, and Alec would blame themselves for her disappearance. Secondly, her mother would use this as an excuse as to why being a Shadowhunter was too dangerous.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Clary didn't notice the cool draft in the room until it was too late. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against the person standing behind her. She screamed and struggled against her captor, but to no avail, she failed miserably.

The person behind her chuckled and said, "Jeez Clary, calm down. It's just me, your sexy boyfriend."

Clary relaxed, but was obviously annoyed. "Oh my God Jace-" Then she realized something. "I'm naked."

"I know, and I can_not _stop starring!" Jace eyed her up and down, taking in every inch of her uncovered body. "And you know Clary," He continued, smiling devilishly. "It is a fact that when a woman is embarrassed, she not only blushes here," He brushed each of her cheeks with his palm. "But also, all the way down _here._" His hand slid down her throat and to her collarbone, and when Clary realized where its destination would be, _she slapped him across the face._

"_Get out!_" Clary growled.

Jace was very taken aback. His face showed shock, hurt and then anger. He glared at her and then stormed out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and left the bathroom with a slam of the door. All the while Clary stood in the shower, her arms wrapped around her waist as she cried silent tears.

**o00OO00o**

After Jace had stormed out of the bathroom, Clary got out of the shower, dried off, wrapped a robe around her, then sank to the floor with her back against the door. Hours later she her a knock against the door and then a voice that followed, "Clary, I'm sorry, please come out." Jace's voice sounded so remorseful that Clary was tempted to answer, but she didn't.

She couldn't.

He had betrayed her. He went against her by siding with Sebastian, even if it wasn't really him. And he got into her shower, without permission. That was an awful experience. She had always imagined that the first time he saw, would be when they actually did _it, _not when she was taking a shower and totally unprepared. She blamed Sebastian, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't even be in the huge mess he's made.

"Clary, _please, _I don't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot, please open the door." She still didn't answer him, even if he was sounding extremely sympathetic. She really didn't want to face him, to face the embarrassment of the whole situation. It was too much for her. First she saw Jace just agreeing with Sebastian, her evil brother who they both despised. Then she was kidnapped, and now this! It was all too much.

"Clary please. If you don't come out for me then Sebastian will try to get you out, and I know you don't want that."

Clary sighed and got up. She turned around and opened the door with a jerk. Jace looked startled by her sudden appearance, then guilt washed over his face.

_"Out!" _She growled with as much venom in her voice that she could muster up.

"Wait, Clary," He pleaded. "I'm so, so sorry."

Sorry doesn't cut it! Now _GET OUT!_" She screamed, already feeling the tears well up, blurring her vision.

"Alright, if that's what you want then I'll leave, but get dressed. Sebastian's out on an errand right now, but when he gets back he'll want to talk to you, no matter what you're wearing." Then he walked out the door and closed it with a soft _click._

* * *

**oooohhhhhh, i am so evil, huh? but what is a story without its clace drama? nothing! hehehehehehe. please review and all that good stuff. kapeeesh!**

**-flammatta :D**


End file.
